


Nothing But This

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Play, Ficlet Collection, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Loki lies in wait with a surprise for Tony, but Tony has a surprise for Loki as well.





	Nothing But This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MamaWitch on discord for the read-through!
> 
> **modified from what was going to be a collection for kinktober into individual works with kinktober as the collection.

There’s a yelp and the slamming of a door, and Loki smiles. He waits, hands behind his back and stares out the window. Everyone is far beneath him as he stands at the penthouse level, and he’s found that London looks like Tokyo looks like New York City with a view like this.

He hears footsteps striding on the plush carpet, and Loki does a slow turn with his smirk in place.

He swallows his tongue, just for a moment, as he takes in Tony.

“Are those for me?” Loki asks, quickly covering his surprise. He regains his smirk. “Or are you expecting someone else tonight?”

Tony’s face is flushed, lips pressed in anger. His hands on are on his hips, his naked hips, as all of his clothes are missing _except_ for the small lacy black panties that stretch across underneath the jut of Tony’s  hip bones.

“I guess they’re for all the spectators in the hallway now. I’ll just go ask if anyone wants another peek, should I?” Tony forces out.

Loki grins, delighted at his own prank. He’d enchanted the doorway to remove Tony’s clothes upon crossing the threshold. Loki only left Tony’s underwear alone because he didn’t actually want Tony to deal with any public indecency charges that would take away from the rest of his - their - night. But what a pleasant surprise to find underneath Tony’s clothes.

“And here I thought you lived for admiration,” Loki says as he slinks toward Tony. “My mistake.”

“Yeah, it is, because you can just get the fuck out right now,” Tony says, arm snapping out to point at the hotel door.

“Don’t be hasty,” Loki soothes as he cups Tony’s still flushed face in his hands. Loki runs his hands down Tony’s neck, across Tony’s shoulders, down Tony’s arms. Tony’s skin always feels warm against Loki’s fingertips, and Loki doesn’t know how much of that is his own heritage or human temperatures in general. He’s not interested enough to find out.

Loki uses his grip on Tony’s wrists to turn Tony around, so Loki can get a look at that ass. It’s more gorgeous than Loki had even hoped for. The low line of the panties means the top of Tony’s ass peeks out above the scalloped edges, and the high cut on the cheeks leaves most of the globes of Tony’s ass uncovered. The delicate details stretch tight over Tony’s flesh, and Loki feels his mouth water as he takes it in.

“ _Me_?” Tony protests, even as he holds still for Loki’s inspection. “You’re the one who magicked my clothes off. If anyone is being ‘hasty’ it’s you.”

“Shhh,” Loki urges, pulling Tony’s back against his chest. He slips a hand over Tony’s mouth to assist Tony in keeping quiet, and the other goes to Tony’s ass and squeezes. Oh, it’s even better to touch than it is to look at. “No need to be so angry.”

Tony fidgets against him, and Loki smirks into Tony’s hair. Loki squeezes Tony’s ass _hard_ , digging his fingers in, then releasing. He squeezes again, releases. Pulls the cheek of Tony’s ass one way, then another.

Loki is still clothed himself, in the black suit with black shirt that he’s taken to wearing while on Midgard. Midgardians don’t seem to recognize him without the gold helmet and green robe, and while Thor may parade around in recognizable clothes, that’s the opposite of what Loki wants. And, the suit works out well for moments like this, where he has a mostly naked Tony clutched to his chest. The difference in their outfits pleases him.

Tony shivers in Loki’s grasp, mostly docile. Loki suspects that’s a ploy, but he lets go of Tony’s mouth to run a hand down Tony’s throat.

So vulnerable without the Iron Man armor, Loki knows, though Tony still wears the bracelets that would call a model to him. Loki hadn’t spelled those away either.

“If my ass shows up on the news,” Tony breathes, head tilted back against Loki’s shoulder, “Pepper will kill me.”

Loki smiles. He slips his fingers in between Tony’s ass cheeks and finds Tony’s hole, rubbing it through the panties. A whine escapes Tony’s mouth, something high-pitched and delightful to Loki’s ears.

“Oh, is that what has you so angry, pet?” Loki whispers in Tony’s ear as he keeps his fingers circling Tony’s hole. The lace detail catches on Tony’s rim as Loki presses in, dry, just enough to send sparks of need through Tony’s spine. “Or is because I wasn’t there to greet you on your last trip?”

The rest of the Avengers, and especially Thor, were too annoying and meddlesome by far. Loki and Tony had kept their tryst away from the Avengers Tower and New York City, and so only when Tony was away on business did they get together. Or really, whenever Loki decided to grace Tony’s hotel room with his presence.

Loki chuckles. “Did I miss this lovely present of yours last time, or is this new?”

“Guess you’ll never know.”

“Pity,” Loki drawls, before he’s tired of their exchange. He’ll put on a cavalier attitude for Tony, but he actually has missed being buried in Tony’s body. The lacy covering only amplifies his desire.

Loki drags Tony over three more steps until they’re closer to bed, and then pushes Tony until Tony’s hands are on the mattress. “Bend over,” he orders, too late.

Tony snorts and wiggles his ass.

Loki steps back a moment to appreciate it, his hand ghosting along the base of Tony’s spine.

“If you’re just going to stare, take a picture,” Tony snaps as the moment stretches long. “I’ll get myself off, if I have to.”

“No manners at all,” Loki sighs. He twists his fingers, and the lube that he stores in a pocket dimension falls into his hand. He slicks his fingers up and pulls Tony’s panties away from his hole, leaving them on. “Didn’t your mother teach you to say please?”

Loki slips two fingers into Tony’s hole, and Tony’s reply is a gasp rather than an actual retort. Loki fingers Tony open, fast and sure, only grazing Tony’s prostate when Loki wants to tease.

Tony’s hips try to rock in time with Loki’s thrusts, and Tony is on the balls of his feet, ass up and swaying. Tony tries to stifle his gasps as he fists the sheets, back bowed. His black panties are slick with lube around his hole, and Loki wants them wrecked.

Loki wants Tony wrecked. He wants Tony spread out and begging, wants Tony’s sharp tongue stilled in the wake of pleasure. He wants Tony to remember why Tony wore the panties, what Tony hoped for when that hotel room door opened. He wants Tony to shed everything but this, right here, right now. He wants Tony to forget everything outside of this room, outside of Loki’s touch, because Loki is here to forget everything else.

When he’s on the run, even the entire universe feels small. He doesn’t have to remember what he’s done, who he is, or what he’s doing when he’s in a hotel room with Tony. Loki gets to shed everything, and so does Tony.

With a snap of his fingers, Loki’s clothes vanish as well. He’s hard, aching to push into Tony, and now teasing Tony by pulling back to take off his clothes doesn’t seem important.

“Please,” Tony begs when Loki removes his fingers.

Loki tugs down Tony’s panties and then, without warning, thrusts in to Tony’s body all the way to the hilt.

Tony strangles a shout, but Loki lets a gasp escape from his. Tony is always _so warm_ , and Loki feels it leach into him through where Tony is clenched around his dick.

They are so opposite. Loki is cold where Tony is warm. They’re both looking for escape, but Tony because he is a hero of Midgard and Loki because he is a villain. Loki is a magician, where Tony scorns all magic. Loki is a god, capable of tearing Tony into pieces with little more than a thought, where Tony needs the arc reactor that he build, an artificial heart, just to keep living in his human body.

Yet here they are. Loki pulls back and thrusts, and the room fills with Tony’s moan. Here, like this, there is nothing _but this_ : the heat between them and the push of their bodies and their gasps for air.

Here, like this, it’s just them.


End file.
